With Me or Against Me
by kyou fangirl
Summary: Just a quick oneshot about Astoria and Draco. It takes place during the battle at hogwarts. If you don't know who Astoria is... then you suck. Rated T for an itsy bit of swearing and violance, but that is all : enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own this, you idiot. If I did there would be a LOT of changes (glares at tonks/remus shippers pointedly)**

**Rated T for mild swearing, but not too bad. A bit of violence, but not to worry. You will come out of it relatively unscarred.**

**With Me or Against Me?**

"C-Crabbe… C-Crabbe…" Draco said weakly, panting and struggling to stay conscious.

"He's dead," said Weasley, showing no pity in his voice or expression. Draco heard the others talking as though they were far away and they became blurry as they left him. Everything went dark and he felt himself hit the cool, stone floor, good against his burnt skin.

***

As he started to wake up, Draco heard faint crashing noises, a scream somewhere in the distance, and the shouted incantation for a shield charm coming from very nearby. He opened his eyes and looked up, squinting. From his distinctly undignified place on the floor, he could see a cloak sweeping past his face, and the long black hair of its wearer. She looked back at him, hair whipping around her face, and green eyes made contact with his, briefly. She looked around and gave her attention to the attacking deatheater once more, putting him in a strong full-body bind.

"You're awake," she said, finally, out of breath and still checking the corridors to be sure they were empty. Then she turned to him and smiled a brilliant smile, despite the blood dripping onto her face from an unseen wound in her mess of hair. "I'm so glad! I've been fighting them off for around fifteen minutes, and I couldn't check if you were still breathing or not," as she was saying this, Draco recognized the frozen, unmasked deatheater as Crabbe's father. Crabbe… "And they just kept coming so I couldn't even check your pulse," she continued, as Draco rose from the floor and started pacing in front if the wall. "So I didn't know if you were even alive. For all I knew, I could've been defending your corpse, right?" she laughed a bit and then hushed when she looked at him and saw tears welling in his eyes. 'I have to find Crabbe, I have to find Crabbe, I have to find Crabbe,' he thought as he kept pacing. "Sorry, I guess it wasn't funny. I shouldn't have- STUPIFY!" she shouted turning around suddenly at the sounds of footsteps. Draco stopped moving momentarily and looked in awe as a masked figure that was almost all the way on the other side of the hall, was knocked into a suit of armor with amazing accuracy.

"Whew," she said, leaning against the wall. "I was only 50% sure that was a death eater and I don't need anymore unconscious people to guard on my hands." She smiled again, which seemed distinctly odd considering her particular condition. She looked extremely disheveled from the battle, with her hair a mess and oozing blood, a slight limp from an injury on her leg, and a giant tear that covered the length of her right sleeve, revealing a matching gash through her actual skin just beneath it. All in all, she was a complete mess and looked as though she needed immediate medical attention. When she walked towards him, Draco noticed a faint cracking sound when she put weight on her injured leg, and her wand looked foreign in her left hand, as though it was asking to be returned to its mangled home in her right. All this would be mildly disturbing to Draco if it had not been for the angelic smile she cast his way. It was almost as if she was impervious to the wounds that were splattered across her petite body.

Without warning, Draco collapsed onto the wall, crying. Her smile faded. She sat down with him, putting her bloody arm around his shoulder, and then thinking better of it, and removing it. She cast a wordless shield charm around them, the force of which made Draco look up in surprise, revealing his tearstained face. The girl, his savior, looked completely baffled as to what to do. She just looked around awkwardly trying to think of how to comfort him without getting blood all over him. "Crabbe… was in… that room…" he said, jerking his head back at the blank wall he was leaning against. "And Goyle was here… here t-too. He collapsed… next to m-me…" His tears were slowing now, and he was starting to feel like a fool. He had needed this girls protection and now was crying to her like a little baby to its mother.

"He's safe," she said, soothingly. Then her voice changed to a matter-of-fact tone that didn't make him feel any better. "Or at least he was when he ran off. As soon as he woke up he started shouting 'I need a place they won't kill me' over and over at the wall and then he must've run off. I'm not sure because this guy attacked at that point." She pointed her thumb backwards at Crabbe, who seemed to be regaining movement. His pinky twitched, and again, with phenomenal precision, the girl spun around and hit him squarely in the chest with a wordless stunning spell.

Down the corridor, another horde of masked deatheaters came at them swiftly, brandishing their wands that had already killed dozens of innocent lives just that night. The girl stood up and got into a battle stance, but Draco knew better.

"Run," he said, tugging her bloodstained sleeve urgently.

"No!"

"Run!" shouted Draco again, this time not waiting for her. He ran away as fast as his legs could carry him, looking back to see her following him, and at least 5 hexes and spells hitting the place they had just vacated with brutal force. This, luckily for them, caused a slight cave in which gave them more time, but they didn't slow down. They ran down three flights of stairs, Draco in the lead while the girl slowed steadily, wincing at the strain being put on her badly injured leg. Neither of them had ever learned first aid spells of any kind, which, looking back, seemed to be a large oversight for two people who had recently come of age and were participating in a war.

A moment later, Draco was pinned against the balcony, out of saving range from the girl.

"I'm Draco Malfoy! I'm on your side!" Draco pleaded with the hooded figure in front of him that had him cornered. Suddenly, a voice came from the flight of stairs and stupefied the deatheater. He looked around, expecting to see the girl right behind him, holding out her wand that had just saved him, but instead received a punch in the face from Potter, who was, no doubt, hiding in his stupid cloak.

Moments later, the girl arrived and helped him up, glaring at him in disgust.

"On their side!?" she said furiously as they took a turn and ran down an empty hall.

"Of course I'm on their side! I'm a Mal-"

"I know who you are and guess what. I recently became the only living member of my family courtesy of your best friends parents, Crabbe and Goyle, and my best friend was dueling your father last time I saw her and for all I know, she could be dead too!" she looked at him with a fury he had not expected to see in those lighthearted eyes. "But I saved you anyway and you know why!?" At this point he honestly had no idea, thinking that he would've left himself to die. "Because they were attacking you too, you moron. And just then, two minutes ago, they were attacking you _again_. When my friends are abandoning me to die, and my fellow deatheaters have no reservations about killing me while I'm unconscious… well, I don't know about you, but that's when I start to consider changing sides." That shut him up. They ran for several moments with just the sounds of their footsteps and their loved ones dying in the distance.

"You need to rest," he said, through the shock of being addressed like a normal person. She nodded, panting, and made a sharp turn into the empty transfiguration classroom. When Draco closed the door, she muttered "colloportus," and then, as an afterthought, cast a shield charm just incase.

"So what's it gonna be," she said faintly after a minute or two of silence. She looked at him gravely from her seat on the opposite side of the room and refused to break eye contact.

When he continued to show no emotion and give no reply, she got frustrated. "You're such a wimp. You know, when I was little I used to idolize you. I always wished I could be like you and make my family proud. And I had a ridiculous crush on you. You know what you said to me when I tried to talk to you? You called me a blood-traitor. You said I had disgrace my slytherin family by being placed in hufflepuff. I was 12! All I wanted was a friend! To the slytherins, even my sister, I was the little blood-traitor! To the hufflepuffs I was the voldemort supporter that didn't fit in with them because that's how my family raised me! To everyone else I was the naïve, carefree, dumb, annoying girl who nobody cared about enough to like or hate. I'm practically in the same situation as you as far as my family. They were on their side too and now I'm an orphan. My only friend in the world might be dead. They don't give a damn about you and I thought you might actually get that. They will kill you! I've always thought you could change; Maybe be a good person. But after all the times I tried to talk to you because I wanted to be a slytherin or even just have a friend, you just treated me like dirt. What pisses me off the most is that, even after all the hell you put me through, you don't even have the common decency to remember my name. To you I'm just a girl who you vaguely recognize but don't care about at all. I'm fed up with you being such a wimp and it's about time you had the courage to stand up for something. Anything! Just make a choice now. It's your chance to redeem yourself for how awful you've been you whole life. Are you with me or against me!?"

By this point she had risen and was holding out her right hand to him, while her wand was positioned for attack in her left. He looked her in the eye and took her hand. She smiled brilliantly, as though, in that moment, he had already made up for the evils of himself and his family combined. It made him feel good.

"I can't fight without a wand…" he said.

"And I can't walk with my leg like this," she replied. "Here!" she jumped onto his back with surprising strength. He staggered a bit, but caught her and steadied himself. "Now we can fight!" He laughed a bit in spite of himself. As they walked toward the battle, she said, "It's Astoria, by the way."

"Hm?"

"It's my name. Astoria Greengrass."

"Nice to meet you."

With that, they ran off together into the fight that would determine the future of the world.

**(A/N So that was my quick DM/AG fic. It was fun to write :) I always picture her with a carefree, cheery personality, but that's hard to convey in a story that's in the middle of a war. I think even her little jokes are over the top in this setting, but whatevs… thanks for reading PLZ REVIEEEEEWWWWW!!!!!!!!! I love people who review! They make me so haaaaappppppppppyyyyyy!!!!!!!!)**

**Ok, I finished this months ago, but it came to my attention that people were wondering why Astoria would be so carefree and joking and such when her parents had just died. The answer is that by "recently," I meant a few weeks or months ago, not just then. Also, her nature is just sort of to be optimistic and cheerful to get through hard times like, for instance, this battle, so that would also contribute to people thinking she was to carefree and stupid. Hope that clears things up. :)**


	2. advertising

_**PLEASE READ:**_** I know some people might not consider this chapter to be **_**strictly **_**within the rules of this site, but, believe me, I am just putting it up to hopefully help people find stories they will like and save them the trouble of searching my profile to find them. If you, personally, are bothered by my self-advertising, then please review or PM to tell me so, and I will be more than happy to remove this chapter. **

**Now on to the shameless self-advertising:**

**HULLO THERE! HERE! HAVE SOME SHAMELESS SELF-ADVERTISING!**

**If you liked THIS, which I certainly hope you did if you made it this far, ie the end, then you are SURE, or HOPEFULLY will like at least one of these!**

El Castillo del Merodeador

Summary: in 2014, the Weasley-Potter clan made themselves a club house: El Castillo del Merodeador, or simply the Castle. Over the years some interesting things happened there. second gen. series of one-shots. sorry for the bad summary. better than it sounds.

Story: "James then walked around the trunk several times, examining it carefully, perhaps more than was strictly necessary, and continued in through the passageway that had become obvious at this proximity, which he assumed people weren't supposed to reach. It took a few minutes, but at the end of the tunnel, he found himself in a dark, dank house of some sort, that had been ripped to shreds from the inside. He had absolutely no clue as to where he was, but he didn't really care. There were some signs to hint at this house not being in use. For instance the lack of inhabitants, and, upon further inspection, anything that could lead one to believe there had been inhabitants or guests for twenty-some years. It quickly became his favorite discovery…"

Link: .net/s/5882910/1/El_Castillo_del_Merodeador

A Grave with no Body

Summary: sirius. death. sad. its about the mourning of sirius. Please read and review. i dont own.

Story: "How do you pay respects for a man who vanished into thin air? He was there one moment, and then, after the longest moment of eternity, he was just not. He, of course, being the falsely accused and convicted murderer, Sirius Black. He had died suddenly, leaving those who had cared for him in life, utterly, and horribly alone…"

Link: .net/s/5694052/1/A_Grave_with_no_Body

Evil Within

Summary: If things had gone differently at the Battle Of Hogwarts. It'll get better past the prologue, I PROMISE! PLEASE REVIEW! :D

Story: ""-now you all see what become's of your great _hero!_? He was weak! And now, though my own body is destroyed, I shall reign over all of you through him!" He could feel Voldemort inside of him, quickly pushing him out of his own body and into a corner of his mind. The new occupant was jubilant. Things couldn't have turned out any better for him. And it was all his fault…"

Link: .net/s/5375491/1/Evil_Within

If You Were Gay

Summary: yeah... as in the avenue q song. dont own the song, barely own the plot and dont own the characters. remus/sirius. james/remus friendship. silliness.

Story: ""You know that guy?"

"Yes," he muttered. This meant he was either psychic or not really listening. I was okay with both.

"Well he sat with me at lunch."

"Fascinating," said Remus, in a voice that sounded just not sarcastic enough that I deducted that he was referring to his book. How he could still find it fascinating on the eight time around, I would never know.

"And he was smiling at me." Remus made a note in his book, which no normal person should do if they aren't reading a book for a class. "And talkin' to me." Remus turned the page. "And I think he was kind of coming on to me! I think he might have thought I was gay!" Remus looked up showing looking aggravated. "Though if I were gay, he would totally be my type…""

Link: .net/s/5694046/1/If_You_were_gay

In Your Shadow

Summary: Its just sorta three, short, individual things written from the perspectives of Rose Weasley, Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy and Albus Severus Potter on the topics of their first year at hogwarts. Hints of Rose/Scorpius. Sort of overlaps with Rosius Randomness

Story: "Weasley? Yes, when I say that I _do_ mean _The_ Weasley. As in 'yes, my dad was Uncle Harry's side kick.' I get asked that question _so_ much. You'd think kids this age could find better celebrities to obsess over. Like singers. Or actors. Or _more impressive people than my parents_. And you'd think the novelty would've worn out by now. Since the war, this school has had _seven other Weasleys (how are we still a big deal!?)!_ And when I sat on the stool, waiting to be sorted, I could _see_ the Gryffindor table waiting to applaud; waiting to welcome me into their family, not that I wasn't technically blood kin to about half of them anyway, but it wasn't just my family. It was _everyone! _It took most people a few seconds to realize what had happened because most of them hadn't been listening anyway, under the assumption that a Weasley at this school couldn't possibly be anything but a brave and true Gryffindor. But, sure enough, that moldly old hat surprised them all, for a third time that night, and shouted 'Ravenclaw…'"

Link: .net/s/5838674/1/In_your_shadow

Love

Summary: just a short story that talks about the close relationships in Remus Lupin's life. a bit of remus/sirius. just for funzies! pleeeaaase review!

Story: "When Remus came to school, he had been surprised by the ease with which people accepted him. Well, not _all_ people, but the only ones that mattered. James Potter was among them. He was, without fail, a loyal an kind friend, even though he was a bit of a prat. He along with the other Marauders made sure Remus never worked himself to death. There was even a memorable moment where someone mocked Remus and ended up in the hospital wing for a month from James' skillful dueling technique. James had been the first to discover his 'furry little problem,' as well as the first to give it an annoying nick name. When he had realized what was going on, he, in a display of uncharacteristic maturity, approached Remus in private and told him that he knew, and that he was okay with it..."

Link: .net/s/5501873/1/Love

Romance on Shuffle

Summary: Remus lupin and Sirius black. Drabbles writen for a challenge i saw on someone elses profile. all ten are inspired by songs i heard with my ipod on shuffel and writien during the song. it was not easy! but it was fun. if you like showtunes, you'll like it

Story: "Remus could hardly believe it. He walked into the great hall admiring the candles. On the train, he had been bored, and he was missing his parents, but all of that was insignificant. He was _HERE!_ A _WEREWOLF! AT HOGWARTS! _He had the sensation that he was dreaming, but everything was just so magical. Even the French fries he was eating at the feast! The skies he could see above him were shown magically through the ceiling! And the boy he was sitting with was magical as well. Remus had already developed a crush. It was love at first sight. He was really, the luckiest person in the world." (BTW, that one is for the song Here I Am from Dirty Rotten Scoundrels)

Link: .net/s/5366320/1/Romance_on_shuffle

Train Rides

Summary: Remus and Sirius... and trains : gonna be about 15 chapters long. yay! please read and review. Xoxoxo

Story: "It was the first of September. A young boy with shoulder-length, black hair stood outside a black car. The car had the appearance of being very expensive, and, had you been walking by at precisely the right time and place, you could have caught a glimpse of the disproportionally large interior before the boy slammed the door. A man stepped out of the drivers door and walked around to the trunk, only to find that the boy had retrieved his luggage on his own. Said boy was now walking away with a large trunk without so much as a backward glance."

Link: .net/s/5358817/1/Train_Rides

**Please note that**the stories advertised here are only the stories I have written for Harry Potter. To find stories for such fandoms as Bat Boy, Fruits Basket, Cardcaptor Sakura, Pokemon, The Odyssey and more, please do visit my other stories at this link: .net/u/1771431/ Thank you and please remember to **review :)**


End file.
